Dauntless Days
by Firebeth
Summary: Tris has come first in her initiation, and finds herself surrounded by friends. She statrs working in the tattoo parlour, where she learns more about her fellow Dauntless members and their leaders than she could have imagined. Time progresses, and she finds only one question which she must ask herself. Is she ready to overcome her fears?
1. Apartments And Occupations

I wake up, staring at the ceiling of the dormitory. I am disorientated momentarily, forgetting the day before. Christina is shaking me, telling me that I need to get everything that I own together ready to take to my new apartment. Then I remember. I came first in initiation. I jump up out of bed, go to the bathroom and change into a low cut dress that Christina had picked out for me. The bodice starts below my collarbone, exposing my tattoos, and clings to my ribcage. The skirt then flows out, cutting off just above my knee and allowing me to move around freely. When I walk out, Christina gives me a big thumbs up, and Will whistles at me.

It doesn't take long for me to gather my belongings together, ready to move into my new home. After a discussion with Tobias, we decided that I should get myself an apartment to myself instead of moving in with him to start with. It made sense that we make sure that we're ready to move in together, and his apartment really isn't that big. When we do move in together, we'll move into a new, bigger apartment that can accommodate for a family.

At Midday, all the initiates that have become members of Dauntless will be able to go into Max's office and choose their occupation. We will also be assigned our apartments then. I am going to choose to work at the tattoo parlour, and train initiates. Christina wants to become a clothes designer for Dauntless, designing practical clothes that look good. Uriah is hoping to become a Dauntless leader in training, and also wants to train initiates. Will has decided that he wants to work towards helping Dauntless get a better say in what they want, because transferring from Erudite means that he understands how to make things sound more reasonable to the other factions. Marlene wants to become a nurse, working in the infirmary. Her goal is to help woman through their pregnancies, right up until their babies have been born. Lynn thinks that she should work on the fence, and try to extend to patrols outside Amity.

It is now eleven, and Tobias has just come into the dormitory, ready to escort Molly, Drew and the Dauntless borns that got cut to the Factionless sector of the city. He gives me a smile, before turning and walking out of the door. He won't be back until late afternoon, at which point Christina will be helping me get ready for the party at Zeke's apartment tonight, so I won't see him until then. Tomorrow I am being taken shopping for clothes and decorations to go into where ever I end up living by Marlene and Christina, and I will then be going to Navy Pier with Tobias on our very first proper date. Again, Christina will be taking charge of my appearance to ensure that I look suitably appealing.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Lauren comes into the dormitory to take the ten of us that have passed up to Max's office. I press my hands into my side to stop them from shaking, and follow her up the narrow path at the side of the Pit towards the Pire. Will walks in front of me, with his hand in the small of Christina's back. I am happy that they are together, and wonder if they are going to move in with each other, or whether they are going to wait like myself and Tobias. The latter seems less likely, as neither of them were raised in Abnegation, and it wasn't against the rules for Will to become Christina's boyfriend during initiation, as it was for Tobias to become mine.

As I enter the office, Max greets me and my nine fellow initiates, congratulating us on our success of becoming Dauntless members. Then he tells us to choose wisely when we pick our future careers, as we will have to stick with them for the rest of our lives. As he says this, he gets a piece of clean paper ready on his desk, and picks up a pen.  
"Tris, as you were ranked first, you may pick first. What job would you like?"  
"I would like to work in the tattoo parlour, and train the transfer initiates please." He looks at me questioningly.  
"Are you sure? You can do anything you want, you know." He sounds surprised, which is understandable.  
"Yes, I'm sure that I want this." He writes my request down.  
"Okay, and do you want your own apartment?"  
"Yes please." Again, he writes this down.  
"Okay, if you would like to take a seat in the dining room at the conclusion of this meeting, Lauren will bring you your keys in half an hour. Uriah?" I blank out the rest of the meeting, only registering Peter not getting any of the three main jobs that he wanted, and Christina and Will are moving in together. Then, after we have all been given our keys, Christina turns on me.  
"Come on, you need some new clothes if we're going to this party. We might end up playing truth or dare."

Two hours later, I stand in my new apartment, dressed in many layers of vests, leggings, shorts, t-shirts and jackets. Christina has put me into so many layers, but I have no idea why. She just keeps telling me that it's better to be prepared to play truth or dare, and that I'll understand why when we start playing. The party, as far as I can tell, is just for new members and a handful of Zeke's friends, which doesn't explain why I have to wear so much make up. Christina is in the bathroom, putting her own make up on. She is dressed in a variety of vest tops, all showing her collarbone and the tattoo curling around the top of her shoulder blades, paired with high waisted shorts and three pairs of leggings.

At ten to seven, we leave my apartment and walk up to the apartments near the top of the pit walls. Zeke lives in the last one, the only on with a railing on the side of the path outside it as it is directly above the chasm, but high enough that you have to be on the pathway to see it. We knock on the door.

**A/N: Please review, any ideas on how to make this fanfiction better would be very much appretiated. If you have any truth or dare suggestions, please send them to me as a review or private message, and I'll try to incorporate them somewhere. And I know the plot is very much used, but I'm going to write from what should happen in my mind so please give it a chance. Thank you.**


	2. Dauntless Party

Zeke opens the door, and the smell of alcohol hits me.  
"Welcome to your first Dauntless party. Come in, Tris and Christina. Do you want a drink?" He sounds slightly drunk, but he still seems to know what he's saying.  
"Yes please. What have you got?" Christina is so confident, I sometimes wish that I could share that confidence.  
"Vodka, whiskey and cider. Which one of those takes your fancy?"  
"Vodka and coke for both of us. I think Tris ought to start weak though." How does she know all of this? I've never drunk anything alcoholic in my life.  
"Okay, one second." Zeke walks off to the kitchen area and starts pouring drinks. I turn to Christina.  
"What the hell am I drinking?" Christina just laughs.  
"Don't worry, I doubt you'll get through enough of them to get drunk. This will just make you enjoy the party more. Look over there, Uriah and Marlene are dancing. Should we join them?"  
"Yeah, ok. Let's go." Where's Tobias? I am looking around, my eyes scanning for him. He promised that he would be here before me, so where is he? We reach Uriah and Marlene, who are awkwardly dancing together.  
"Hi, Uriah! Marlene!" Christina is yelling, trying to make herself heard over the music blasting out of the stereo next to us. Despite clearly not hearing Christina, Marlene spots us. She starts to say something, but gives up and points at the other side of the room. I guess that she means for us to move over there, so I grab Christina's arm and drag her over there.  
"Hi guys!" Says Uriah, bright red from dancing while also dressed for truth or dare. "How long have you been here?"  
"We just got here." I tell him. "I take it you've been here a while"  
"Yeah, I got dressed back at my apartment and then came up here. Uri got changed here and helped Zeke get all the furniture arranged around the edge of the room." When Marlene speaks, she slurs ever so slightly. I also notice that Uriah is swaying a little, indicating that they have both been drinking for a while.  
"Sounds good." Christina takes a large swig from her cup. She's nearly finished it, but I've barely touched my drink. "Tris, just neck that down quickly so that you can actually enjoy a second cup."  
"Why, does it taste better when you've already got some alcohol in your blood stream?"  
"Precisely." Uriah is grinning at my ignorance on the subject. That's when I feel arms slipping around my waist. Tobias.  
"Hey." He smiles lopsidedly. He's gorgeous, but lacks the arrogance of someone who's been handsome their whole life. I guess that has something to do with coming from Abnegation.  
"Hey. I know I was supposed to be here before you but I had to run and get more drinks, sorry."  
"That's ok, you're here now." I kiss him quickly, and only Marlene gawks at us. I told Christina when we were getting dressed earlier.

"Tris, can I ask you what the hell happened when we got our final ranks yesterday?" She sounded curious as to why I was kissing Tobias when I got first.  
"Yeah, I meant to tell you before tonight anyway."  
"Well?"  
"Four and I are dating, I think." She frowned.  
"You think?"  
"We are."  
"Ok, when did this happen?"  
"After Stage Two. You remember when I went to talk to him after we dumped all those Erudite papers in the Chasm?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I talked to him about ranking, and then he kissed me." I was careful to not mention his fear landscape, because that would be unfair of me. What's in there was private. Just between Tobias, myself and his initiation instructors.  
"Just like that?"  
"Yeah, just like that."  
"And have you had sex?" That question had taken me by surprise.  
"No, we haven't. Why do you ask?" I had narrowed my eyes at her in the mirror.  
"I'm just curious."  
"Have you and Will?" I didn't think she would have, they'd only been dating a week.  
"No, but we're moving in together, so I thought we might soon."  
"Ok, be safe though." After that, we just finished dressing.

When I pulled away from Tobias, Marlene looked utterly shocked.  
"Ok, what don't I know, and why am I the only one that doesn't know here?" I assumed that Uriah knew, Zeke being Tobias' closest friend and Uriah being Zeke's younger brother.  
"Tris and I are dating. And Christina only found out today, Uriah I guess yesterday night." Uriah nodded.  
"Aww, that's amazing."  
"Thanks." I say, just as someone cranks up the music, and Lynn, Shauna and Zeke come over to dance with us.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update with this chapter, but I was busy with all sorts. It might take me awhile to update because I'm going back into exam year in two days. Please review or pm with truth or dare suggestions (for next chapter, and any possible future chapters) to feature. I will try and get the next chapter out this week, but I can't promise I'll have chance. Thank you, and sorry.**


	3. Truth Or Dare

Several hours and songs later, Zeke turns the music off and picks up a microphone.  
"Would anyone that isn't Four, Tris, Uriah, Christina, Lauren, Shauna, Will, Marlene, Lynn or Arron please leave? Thank you." There's something about the way that he speaks that makes the masses of Dauntless walk out of the apartment.

When they are gone, those of us left sit in a circle in the middle of the floor. I know everybody accept Arron, but I can guess that he has something to do with Lauren, judging by the way he has his arm around her.  
"Right, this is Arron, Lauren's boyfriend. Arron, this is Tris, Christina and Will. I'm sure you already know Marlene, Uriah and Lynn." Zeke introduces us, and Arron simply nods at us. "Now, let's play truth or dare. I'll go first. Four, mate, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Tobias looks almost defiant when he says this.  
"I dare you to go into the Pit and sing Don't Stop Believing by Journey." In answer, Tobias gets up and walk to the door. We follow him onto the path outside Zeke's apartment, overlooking the chasm and the pit, and watch him walk down the stairs. He stands in the middle of the Pit, and starts singing.

"Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world…"

I couldn't believe it. How amazing his voice was. It sent shivers down my spine to hear it, and when he finished, we all burst out clapping.

After we had all got back into our circle, Tobias looks across at Uriah.  
"Truth or dare, Uriah?"  
"Dare!" He almost yells this, as if he's proving a point.  
"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Marlene." I see a glint in his eye as Marlene looks up in surprise.  
"Deal." Uriah sounds slightly less sure, but takes Marlene's hand and leads her into a closet, where they start making groaning noises.

While they are in the closet, Zeke tops up our glasses and put's a pinch of salt into Uriah's, stirring it carefully. He sits down in his space just as Uriah and Marlene re-join us, their mouths and cheeks red. Uriah looks towards Lynn as he sits down.  
"Lynn, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Uriah starts to grin.  
"I dare you to drink half a glass of vodka mixed with half a glass of vinegar." Shauna looks appalled at the thought of her sister drinking this concoction, but Lynn just sets her face.  
"You make it and I'll drink it." I'm shocked at the thought that anyone would do this, but then I'm reminded of Zeke's trick on Uriah as he reaches out for his drink and holds it up.  
"You've got yourself a dare." He takes a sip, and puts the drink back down. I looked at Tobias, who was shaking with silent laughter, while Uriah got up and went into the kitchen to make up Lynn's dare.  
"Why are you laughing?" I ask Tobias, barely loud enough for him to her me.  
"Because the salt is a test of how drunk you are. If you can taste it, then you know that you aren't drunk. If you can't taste it, then everyone else knows that you are."  
"So that makes Uriah drunk then?"  
"Yes, but if I were to put some in yours, I have no doubt that you would notice it." Just then Uriah came back, and I noticed that he wasn't walking in a straight line the way he normally does. His hand shook slightly as he passed the drink over to Lynn, and placed the bucket from his other hand in front of her.  
"If you can't drink the whole glass then you still have to strip. The buckets for if you need to puke, which you probably will."  
"Thank you, now let me get on with it." Uriah sat back down, and Lynn down the contents of the glass, wincing as she tasted it.  
"That was bloody awful." I noticed she was glaring at Uriah, as she put the empty glass down next to the bucket.  
"Arron, truth or dare?" Arron looked shocked at being picked.  
"Truth." Zeke turned to look at Uriah.  
"PANSYCAKE!" I too started to glare at Uriah.  
"Okay, what's your favourite thing about Lauren?"  
"There's so many different things to pick from, her stunning beauty, her witty personality, I don't know which one to pick."  
"That's sweet and all, but you didn't answer so you have to take a layer off." Lauren said this, and I nearly spat out the mouthful of drink I'd just taken.  
"What? Is that a rule?"  
"Yeah. Top off honey." Arron took his top off, to reveal his muscular chest. At this point, it became evident that he, like me, hadn't played this before. The only difference was that he hadn't been dressed by someone that had, so it looked like he was going to end up feeling rather bare if he carried on this way.  
"Fine. Tris, truth or dare?" This shocked me, as I'd never spoken to him before.  
"Dare." I didn't fancy doing a dare, but I also didn't want to set Uriah off.  
"Okay, I dare you to let Tobias do your make up."  
"Okay, sure." That was the point when I realised just how much I'd drunk. I wouldn't normally let him anywhere near me with makeup.

Tobias got up and led me into a bathroom, where he took out a makeup kit kept just for truth or dare. Soon, with lipstick on my eyelids and mascara on my eyebrows, he led me back out to everyone else. Will laughed at me, so I dared him to dance to I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness. The game lasted another few hours, and Arron ended the game sat in his underwear, looking extremely nervous of the possibility that he might have to take it off, leaving him completely naked. I left the apartment with a dark purple circle on the side of my throat, that Tobias gave me for a dare from Christina. Tobias dropped me off at my apartment, and kissed me goodnight before walking to his own.


	4. Eric And Erudite

I started work in the tattoo parlour a week ago, and I can now do basic tattoos and people. My first customer was Zeke, asking for Shauna's name to be tattooed across the small of his back. Since then, I've had a steady flow of customers all day, and when Tori tells me to pack up, I can count ten customers.

Just as I'm about to walk out, I hear a commotion coming from the centre of the pit. Quickly, I walk out to see what's going on.

In the centre of a large crowd, stands Max, and a bloodied and bruised Eric. People are swarming around them, shouting and kicking out at something on the floor in front of Max. As I get closer, I see that Peter is being kicked, and is writhing in pain on the floor. I can see now why they are at the centre of the commotion. They have been labelled with the erudite faction symbol, and Max is shouting something about conspiring with the Erudite. I jump as someone grabs my arm, and whirl round to see that it's Tobias. Behind him stand Zeke and Uriah.

Max calls out again, louder this time to tell everyone to shut up and listen. The Dauntless stop shouting, and Eric heaves Peter up.  
"As you all know, we have just discovered that we have two spies in our faction. Worse than that, Eric, our ex-leader, has been conspiring with Erudite, and managed to inject half our population with a simulation serum. However, this serum failed, due to a fortunate mistake, and had no effect. Peter, from our latest batch of initiates, has been trying his hardest to corrupt systems on the fence, and made sure that he was in a position to open the gates in the fence for the Erudite cars to slip in and out whenever they needed. They were both caught earlier today, Eric in planning to drug the whole faction again, and Peter was caught letting an unauthorised Erudite vehicle through the gates. I put it to you to decide what their punishments will be. Their crimes a serious enough to warrant execution, but it is down to you to decide."

As he finishes his speech, the crowd erupts into shouts and stamping feet, with suggestions of executing them before they can do any more harm. I don't know what to think, but Zeke, Uriah and Tobias are all joining in with the stamping feet, although Tobias isn't shouting. Instead he is humming softly to me, having wrapped his arms around me. After several minutes, Max seems to think that it is decided.  
"Thank you, it seems that the majority have assented to have them executed. This will take place in half an hour, next to the chasm. Our new leader, taking Eric's place, will be Zeke Pedrad. Zeke, if you would please make your way to my office, we can begin to discuss your duties."

The group disappeared, with a few dragging Eric and Peter over to the chasm where they were heavily chained to the railing. Peter looked scared, whilst Eric had managed to appear calm.

Tobias pulled me away from the pit, and towards his apartment. I had tears running down my face by the time we got there, and he sat me down on his bed.  
"Tris, we don't have to go to watch it. We can stay here if you would prefer, and see everyone at dinner." He looks directly into my eyes.  
"I'd prefer not to see them get executed, but what will everyone else think? If I'm going to be Dauntless for the rest of my life, then I should go and be with the rest of the Dauntless."  
"Okay, you don't have to but you're right that it will look good if you turn up for any whole faction activity for the next few months." He sits next to me on his bed, and takes me in his arms. "But you should also enjoy yourself." Tobias pulls me towards me, and kisses me softly to begin with. My arms slide up to his shoulder blades, and pull him towards me a little too enthusiastically. I fall backwards onto the bed, and he falls on top of me.

We lie together like this, our kisses growing with urgency until we hear a knock on the door. Tobias helps me up, before opening the door.  
"Hi, are you two coming to the execution?" It's Will and Christina, who looks rather dishevelled.  
"Yes, we were just about to leave for it. Are you ready Tris?" I love the way he acts, not noticing Christina's attempts to flatten her hair and neaten her clothes.  
"Yeah, I'm coming. Hey." I walk over to them and smile at Christina. "Christina, are we still going to Millennium Park tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, and then we could go shopping afterwards. You need some more clothes."  
"Okay. Shall we go?"  
"Let's go." Will and Christina turned and started walking towards the pit. Tobias locked the apartment, and took my hand, following Will and Christina.  
"You don't have to watch them die if you don't want to. Look away if it's going to upset you or you can choose that moment to give me a hug. After they are shot, there will be a few moments of respectful silence, before their bodies are taken away to be cremated."  
"Thanks, I think that would be an opportune moment to give you a hug." I am grateful to him, for understanding that I don't want to watch Eric and Peter die, even if I did hate them.

Tobias squeezes my hand as we walk into the pit. There are Dauntless everywhere, some choosing to taunt Peter and Eric in their last minutes. Although they deserve everything that they are getting, I can't help but wish that it wasn't a public execution, but I doubt that there's any other type here. Max, Zeke and another three Dauntless leaders (whom I don't recognise) are standing in front of the chasm. Each of them hold a gun, and look out towards the crowd.  
"Everybody shut up, and then we can get on with it." A tall man with greyed hair shouts. He looks about the same age as Max, but seems to be bigger, and stronger.  
"Okay, as you will all have heard, it was earlier discovered by Four in the control room that Eric, an ex-faction leader, has been conspiring with Erudite, and injected you all with a serum last week. We are very fortunate that this one failed, but Eric was planning to inject us all again next week, with Jeanine's latest version of the serum. Had this happened, we would have all found ourselves under a simulation murdering the Abnegation. We do not know why yet, but we ae going to meet with some of the Abnegation leaders tomorrow, to discuss this. For this, it has been voted that he is to be executed. It was also discovered, and also by Four, that one of our initiates Peter, has been letting unauthorised Erudite vehicles in and out of the city all week. When this was investigated his morning, it was discovered that they were carrying masses of substances and transmitters, all commonly used in the production of serums. In finding that these crimes were related, we also then went on to find that Eric and Peter are cousins, both nephews to Jeanine. Peter has also been sentenced to execution." Zeke fills us all in on these details. The leaders each hand their guns to Uriah's mother, who put's a bullet into one gun, then a bullet into another. They are handed around the crowd, to mix them up.

The leaders take their guns back, and Max stands forwards.  
"We only have one decision left. Which one goes first?" There is a mass of shouting, mostly Peter's name. I guess that they hate Eric more, and think that he deserves to see Peter die before him.  
"Peter it is. Take aim. Three. Two. One." I turn and hug Tobias, and here the guns go off. There's another count down, and then the guns go off again. I turn back, and see the bodies, slumped forwards, held up only by the chains that were holding them still.

**A/N: Sorry it's always a while between updates, I have GCSE stuff and loads of books to read. I do some times get to write, so I will update as soon as I get chance. Ever so sorry, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please please please review. I would like to do another truth or dare chapter, but it might be a while if I don't have any, so you can send me those if you want. **


	5. On The Train

I wake up, with the image of their bodies in my eyes. After they shot Eric, a group of Dauntless took his body and threw it into the chasm, making every effort to show disrespect to him, even in death. Seemingly, nobody had the same hatred of Peter, and the Guards took his body to be burned immediately. His ashes, like everyone else that dies in Dauntless, will be scattered into the chasm, however he won't be given a short ceremony like Al was.

Today, I am going out with Christina to Millennium Park. She knows that I want to see my brother, who managed to get a message to me about some important news he has. Whilst I talk to him, Christina has promised to find something else to do. I don't mind if she wants to stay and talk to my brother, but when I talked to him on the phone, he seemed to want to talk to me alone.

I look at the clock, and found that I had half an hour before Christina wanted to meet me at the train track. Quickly, I get out of bed, and straight into the shower. By the time I'm dressed, I have just five minutes, so I decide to grab a breakfast muffin on the way to meet Christina. It's full of dried fruit, and is wholemeal, so it supplies me with plenty of energy for the day. I am planning to eat lunch with Christina anyway.

I get to the train track with a minute to spare, but Christina is already there waiting for me.  
"Hey Tris, are you ready to jump onto the train?" I hear the track rumble like it does every time a train is about to come.  
"Yeah, it's been nearly two weeks since the last time I jumped on one of these, but it's not something you forget."  
"No, it's not. Let's go."

The train came round the bend, and we started to jog alongside it before jumping on the last car, where Caleb is going to meet us at the Erudite sector. Because we go past the shops in-between Candor and Abnegation twice, Christina has decided to meet me back there for lunch after I've spoken to Caleb.

"Tris, have you actually spent a night with Four since we finished initiation?"  
"No, but I see him every day after work, and we spend lunch break together when we can. Why?"  
"You can't hide from it forever. I know you're taking it a bit slower than most people, but you don't want to be ridiculous, do you?"  
"No, I don't. And please to mention anything to Caleb. I'm going to tell him today, rather than over the phone."  
"I won't, but don't forget to introduce me."  
"Okay. We're nearly there." The train rounded a bend and ducked down towards the ground. I could see the Michigan Park, with the train tracks running past the outside, and eventually out of sight behind the Erudite headquarters. Even at this distance, I could just see the Sun glinting off Caleb's dark hair. As he turned and started jogging, I started to question his ability to jump on and off of the train whilst it was moving, despite the fact that it was going much slower now.

I was right, I knew he was never going to get on himself.  
"Quick, Christina keep hold of me while I help Caleb on." I felt her arm grip around my waist, knowing that she must be holding onto one of the handles within the car. Caleb jumped, and just got hold of the handle on the side of the door. I grabbed onto his other arm, pulling him in as best I could, grateful to have Christina holding me inside the car. The train slowed slightly for a tight bend, allowing Caleb enough time to swing his legs into the car, where he collapsed into a heap on the floor.  
"Hi Caleb. I'm guessing that was your first time jumping onto a moving train."  
"Yes." He was out of breath, but had managed to sit himself up, out the way of the wind. "I thought it would be easy after watching the Dauntless for years."  
"It is with several hundred Dauntless swarming around you, and a few that are good enough you pull you in the first few times. Jumping off is definitely easier though. Just remember to run a few paces when you hit the ground."  
"Thanks. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
"Yes. This is Christina, who I went through initiation with." I feel Christina nudge me. "And she's also been my closest friend since we jumped onto a train together after the choosing ceremony."  
"Hi Christina. I'm Caleb, Tris' older brother. I think that the only logical thing left to tell you is that unlike your average transfer to Erudite, my IQ is higher than most of the Erudite borns."  
"Nice to meet you Caleb. I believe the only brave thing to tell you is that I don't give a damn about your IQ, apart from that I hope it tells you that knowing the theory of jumping on a moving train does not mean that you are instantly capable of carrying out the process physically."  
"So it would seem." Caleb seems to take that comment coolly, clearly not impressed by her dismissiveness of his logic and IQ, though I must agree that it really doesn't matter to us in Dauntless.  
"Anyway, I'd better get off now for the shops. Have fun. Tris, I'll meet you at the first café on the right when you walk in through the north entrance."  
"Got it. Bye." And with that, Christina jumped off, jogging the first few steps. I moved towards the space next to Caleb.  
"So what did you want to tell me that was so important?"  
"Well, you didn't notice that Susan Black chose Erudite did you?"  
"No, I never did. I was too busy trying to figure out what I was going to do."  
"She did. Her aptitude was split between both Abnegation and Erudite. We met up after everyone else was asleep, every night for the last two years."  
"You did what? I never noticed."  
"Well, you were asleep at the time, so I didn't expect you too. Anyway, we'd finally started dating about two months before, and when I told her that I'd got an aptitude for Erudite, she agreed that she would move there with me. And I decided that I would research more about the serum, even before you came to the Headquarters. And I found that, although it is virtually impossible to get all five results if you are brought up in a faction, a Factionless may find it possible to get four, but getting Amity and Dauntless would be difficult, unless you picked neither the cheese nor the knife. And then getting Candor and Amity or Abnegation would be difficult too. If someone were to get all five results, they would only be safe in Abnegation. Susan is in the worst place for a divergent, because Jeanine is trying to find a way of ridding the city of them."  
"Wow, you really were good at hiding you Erudite. I know that she's trying to kill the Divergent, being one myself."  
"That's not even the biggest thing that I found. There's a video, from when the factions first started. I can't access it, because it's encrypted beyond anything that I've ever seen, but I know that it's important because of its protection. The Abnegation seem to have the same file, but their version is open for anyone with the password to see. I'm guessing that only the Abnegation know it, because Jeanine has asked us to find a way of deleting their files. But I think it might have something to do with what's outside the fence, which could mean knowing more about why we have factions, and why the Divergent can get more than one aptitude. Hang on, you're Divergent? Which factions did you get?"  
"Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. Why?"  
"How did you get three? That's really difficult."  
"The only ones that they managed to rule out were Amity because I didn't show immediate distaste for the knife, and Candor because I lied on the bus part. Tori had to reconfigure my simulation to try and rule Erudite out, but all she did was confuse it more."  
"She reconfigured the simulation? That's not something the volunteers were taught how to do."  
"She was born in Erudite, and probably learnt how to hack into computers then. She's pretty good at it, and helped uncover Erudite's plot to turn Dauntless into an army against the Abnegation. We don't know what would have been achieved by it though. Apparently Erudite has been receiving more simulation formula bases than usual." I'm suddenly aware that there's a link between the information, and it could be key in sorting out the feud between Abnegation and Erudite, and saving the Divergent.  
"You've just thought of something Tris."  
"Yes, I have. There's a link between what we've been finding out. I just need to talk to Mum or Dad to find out what it is."  
"Okay, dolour want me to keep researching then? I can probably find out more, seeing as I've got more access into the data archives now."  
"Yes. And one more thing before you get off. I have a boyfriend. His name is Four, and he's 2 years older than me."  
"Right, someone called Four? And do you have to go for 2 years older? It's illogical, because he will probably die before you, seeing as he has a higher metabolism."  
"Yes, I do. And by that point, I'll just be grateful for the time I had with him. You've got to jump off now. Don't forget to run a few steps. I'll speak to you soon, and phone me if you find anything new."  
"Okay, thanks. Bye." And he jumped off leaving me alone.

**A/N: Sorry if you were expecting me to talk about Christina and Tris, but I really wanted to keep some of the main storyline. However, I'm making changes to some of it, and staggering it so that you get the plot as well as getting some more romance and Dauntless Cake. Please review, it would be very helpful to know which parts of the books you wish for me to keep. Also, I'm going to do some more truth or dare (can't tell you why) so any suggestions will be involved, and I will credit them in an author's note at the end of the chapter if you send them. Thank you!**


	6. The News

I met Christina soon after watching Caleb jump off of the train, and we ate lunch before heading to the park to enjoy the Sun. Here, she started talking to me about Will, and how she loves living with him. Again, she asks me if I've thought about having sex with Tobias, despite asking me if I'd spent the night with him earlier that same day.

"Tris, have you thought about having sex with Four yet? It wouldn't hurt to think about it, and it might help you to be less scared of it."  
"No, and why do you keep badgering me about it? Is there something that you're not telling me?"  
"Possibly. I'm just curious as to what goes on in that brain of yours." I look at her, and she's blushing madly.  
"You do know that your Candor self is forcing you to blush, don't you."  
"Yes. Okay, I may have had sex with Will, but you can't tell anyone. And don't worry, I've been making sure that I take that injection serum that stops you getting pregnant. I'm too young to become a mother. But do keep quiet about it, not even Four can know."  
"Fair enough, I swear I won't tell anyone. So what are we coming here for?"  
"Well, I thought that you might need some new clothes. I definitely do."  
"Since when? My clothes still fit me."  
"Your underwear. I can tell that you're body has changed shape since the last time I took you underwear shopping."  
"Really?" I ask her, suddenly finding myself looking down at myself. She's right, it wouldn't do me any harm. "Fine, but nothing fancy or lacy please."  
"If you insist. Let's walk around the park, then we can get the train back and go shopping."

Later, we sit in my apartment, waiting for the news to come on. The small television on the corner unit blares into life, showing a young Candor woman sat at a large desk.  
"Urgent news. A recent attempt to use the Dauntless as an army against the city leaders in Abnegation has resulted in Jeanine Mathews being taken from her post as Erudite Leader and held in a cell awaiting trial. A new leader has yet to be appointed, and all faction members are currently being investigated. Candor is also currently rounding up all transfers from Erudite, and questioning them under truth serum." I look at Christina, who appears to have frozen were she is. I know that she must be worried about Will. "Representatives of Abnegation are currently meeting with the faction leaders of Dauntless, and will later be joined by Candor leader Jack Kang and Amity Spokesperson Joanna Reyes to discuss the future of Erudite as a faction. Most citizens of our city will remain unaffected by these procedures in the near future, however any Erudite transfers around you could be taken for questioning and investigations within the next two days. It is requested that everyone keeps with their factions unless told otherwise." I stand up and open the door.  
"Christina, we've got to go and see if Will is still here. Come on." That's when she snaps into motion, standing up abruptly and walks out of the door, turning left into the corridor. I follow her, locking my door behind me and running slightly to catch up with her.

We make it to her apartment in just under a minute, and I wait while she fumbles with her key, unlocking the door and bursting into the room the second the lock clicks. Will is nowhere to be seen in the apartment, and the tears are starting to pool in Christina's eyes.  
"Christina, let's go and try the Pit. He might be somewhere with our friends." She just nods, and starts to walk out of the apartment.

When we get to the Pit, I see Uriah standing with Tobias looking distressed. Christina almost runs towards them, leaving me to pick up her bag where she dropped it.  
"Have you seen Will? Please tell me you've seen him. They can't have taken him already." Her voice is breaking.  
"Christina, they came an hour ago. All the Erudite transfers are at Candor, and Zeke went with them to look after Will, Tori and anyone else that transferred here from Erudite. There was about ten of them, most of them quite young."  
"But I didn't even get to talk to him." I watch as Christina breaks into tears, and Uriah hugs her close.  
"How are you coping with all of this?" Turning around, I see Tobias looking at me, clearly concerned about me.  
"I don't know. It's been a long day. Can we go to your apartment please?"  
"Of course we can. Let's just get Christina to her apartment first."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I put all the important information in. I'm trying to write it so that there is still a plot instead of just seeing them all fall in love and get married. I make no promises, other than I swear to bring Will home safely in time for another party and some more truth or dare. Please please please review, because I want to know what you do / don't like so that I can try to make the story better for you.**


End file.
